This invention relates to optical fibre distribution and in particular but not exclusively to branched networks for optical telecommunications.
Presently optical fibres are utilised in trunk lines for telecommunications but it is desirable to have optical transmission within other points in a network, such as in branches between an exchange and a subscriber. Elements in such branches need to be reliable under the extremes of ambient temperature and to permit broad spectrum transmission over the range of wavelengths utilised, at present usually 1300 to 1550 nm. It is also necessary to ensure that minimum losses occur due to macrobending as optical fibres emerge from branching elements such as couplers.
Our co-pending British application No. 8827348.7 describes an optical fibre distribution arrangement comprising a coupling array and a splice organiser associated with each input and output line of the coupling array, the splice organisers being mounted to a supporting frame and capable of limited relative movement with respect to one another so as to permit access to the splices stored therein. A splice organiser described in the application comprises a tray having a groove for retaining a splice and recesses for confining loops of optical fibre under their own natural resilience. In this splice tray there is only one entry/exit port for the fibre, which port is located at one corner. However, in some instances it would be preferable to be able to have a choice of entry and/or exit port from a number of alternatives. In this case it is desirable that means be provided for the fibre to be routed to the alternative entry/exit ports in such a way that significant optical loss from the fibre due to macrobending is avoided. It is additionally desirable that there are a number of alternative routes to each alternative entry/exit port.